


The Effects Of Caffeine

by telperion_15



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing guaranteed to get Charlie out of bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Effects Of Caffeine

Charlie knew that Don was there. Watching him. For all his FBI training, his brother had never seemed to learn that the door to Charlie’s room creaked when it was opened. The noise had drawn Charlie at least partially out of his dreams, so he was awake enough to know that Don hadn’t left the room again, and instead was just looking at him.

Didn’t mean Charlie was going to get up any time soon, though.

  


He made a show of stirring slightly, mumbling incoherently, and pulling the covers further up over his head.

  


But apparently his show wasn’t quite good enough.

  


“Charlie, I know you’re awake.”

  


Charlie didn’t move.

  


“Come on, buddy. Time to get up.”

  


Charlie remained where he was.

  


There was the sound of footsteps as Don walked up the side of the bed and crouched down next to Charlie’s pillows. Then Charlie felt Don’s hand settle on the part of his head that was still visible, and start to gently stroke his hair, playing with the curls, and every so often letting his fingertips run lightly across Charlie’s scalp.

  


Bastard! Now Don was just playing dirty. His brother knew that Charlie loved it when Don stoked his hair. And Charlie knew that there was no way he was putting up a convincing act of still being asleep any more. The quickening of his breath and the tension in his body were sure signs that he was reacting to Don’s movements. Not that he really thought Don had been fooled in the first place.

  


Sighing, Charlie lowered the covers just enough to glare at Don. “Not fair,” he muttered.

  


Don smiled as one brown eye stared at him balefully from a gap in the bedclothes. “Now, when have you ever know me to play fair if I can get what I want by dirty tricks?” he joked.

  


“Why do I have to get up at this ungodly hour of the morning, anyway?” Charlie grumbled.

  


Don’s grin widened. “Charlie, it’s ten-thirty. And you promised you were going to take me hiking today, remember? You were going to show me all your favourite spots. Which means we need to get going sooner rather than later.”

  


Charlie sighed again and pulled the covers back up. But Don knew he had won.

  


“Come on, buddy, up and at ‘em. I promise there’ll be coffee waiting downstairs.” Giving Charlie’s hair one last ruffle, he stood up and left the room.

  


*   *   *   *   * 

  


It took another ten minutes for Charlie to appear in the kitchen, no doubt finally enticed by the aroma of strong coffee that Don had wafted towards the stairs. He still looked more than half-asleep when he entered the room, and seemed to be finding his way to the coffee more by smell than by sight. Don was suddenly struck with a mental image of Charlie in a Looney Tunes cartoon, following a trail of visible ‘smell-lines’ across the room to its source. He snorted quietly into his own coffee – luckily, Charlie was still too out of it to notice he was being laughed at.

  


Having finally laid his hands on a source of caffeine, Charlie proceeded to gulp it down as if it were the elixir of life. Don’s laughter died abruptly as he took in the sight of Charlie leaning against the counter, head thrown back to expose his smooth throat, t-shirt riding up just enough to allow a small glimpse of caramel skin above low-slung sweat-pants. He gulped. Even in all his rumpled morning grumpiness, Charlie was still a sight to behold.

  


“See something you like?”

  


And that was another abnormal thing about morning-Charlie. Surely it wasn’t possible that caffeine could have that instant an effect? Charlie had gone from practically monosyllabic to wide-awake and ready for action in about ten seconds flat. Don supposed it had something to do with having a genius brain – maybe it soaked up stimulants faster than one belonging to a normal person.

  


“Don?”

  


Don realised he was still staring. And apparently his brain wasn’t soaking up the caffeine quite fast enough. “Err…”

  


Charlie smirked. That was the only word for it. He set down his now empty coffee cup, and sauntered across the kitchen towards Don. Taking Don’s own cup from where it had been all-but dangling from his hand, Charlie set that aside too. Keeping hold of Don’s hand, he raised it to his mouth and pressed a gentle kiss to the palm. Then he kissed each of Don’s fingers in turn, finally sucking just the tip of the index finger into his mouth and biting down gently.

  


Don’s eyes, which had been avidly following the progress of Charlie’s mouth, widened fractionally, and Charlie could see the pupils dilating in pleasure. A soft moan escaped Don, and he suddenly lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Charlie’s waist, pulling their bodies together. Charlie’s mouth dropped open in a soundless gasp of pleasure as his already hard cock met the answering bulge in Don’s jeans.

  


Don leaned forward and devoured Charlie’s lips with his own, his tongue demanding entrance to Charlie’s mouth, which Charlie eagerly granted. His hands had settled on Charlie’s ass, and he was grinding Charlie against him, the moans the movement was eliciting swallowed up in the kiss.

  


Eventually the need for air became too pressing to ignore, however, and Don reluctantly released his hold on Charlie just enough so that his brother could relax backwards slightly. The look on Charlie’s face made him smile with triumph. Any effect the coffee had had in getting Charlie’s brain together had been well and truly negated by the effect of Don. Charlie looked as if he would have trouble finding the answer to 2+2 right at that moment, never mind anything more complicated.

  


“What’s say you and I go back to bed?” Don purred.

  


Charlie looked like he was having to make an extreme effort to speak. “But…I thought we were going hiking. You dragged me out of bed to keep my promise to take you hiking.”

Don leaned forward again to murmur in Charlie’s ear, nipping at his throat on the way past. “I’ve decided I’ll let you break your promise…just this once.”


End file.
